Where Dreams are Made
by kotoneuchiha
Summary: Shale Academy is the number one Pokemon school in the world, and everyone is trying to get in. Will Ella make it into the school of her dreams, and will she live to graduate?
1. Selection

**Chapter One:** "Selection"

Shale Academy, a small boarding school on a high mountain, is the prized possession of the nation of Heron. The highly selective school adds eighteen students each year, only taking the best of the best. Today is the selection.

Ella woke the morning of, sunlight seeping through her leaf colored curtains. The snake like creature hopped out of her nest, and made her way to the kitchen, which was plain room with a cooler, table, and a sink. She opened the cooler, and put together a breakfast of grain and tree sap. She ate quickly, grabbed her bag off the couch, and left her wooden home.

She breathed deeply in the warm air outside. The Snivy hated to be locked up inside for very long, it was just too depressing. She edged her way into Armorial, a small town which featured a little over a hundred citizens, houses, and little shops. Her hut was high on a hill, overlooking the town, also being the last stop on the dirt path. She passed all of the friendly faces, who all waved, or said a 'Hello, dear' with a warm smile. She obliged back, since the village had always been nice to her.

Ella always felt she owed them. An older couple, a Granbull named Mr. Dunphy, and his wife, Anna. His wife, a Milktank, had found the girl in the forest one day while picking up herbs. The grass type was cold, tired, and starved looking, so the Pokémon took her back to her hut, and cooked her a meal. After a little persuading, Anna finally found out that the Snivy was an orphan., whose parents had died a few weeks earlier.

The woman took the child in, her husband reluctant at first, but the Milktank had always wanted a child, so Mr. Dunphy eventually gave in. After some tender love and care, Ella moved out when she came of age, but always made sure to stop by and visit her adoptive parents every now and then. Ella knocked on the door of the Dunphys' hut, and Anna came to the door, an apron wrapped around her.

"Ella! How are you, babe?" the cow hugged Ella, in which the snake did as well. "Can I make you something?" she added.

"No thanks, Ma. I just wanted to stop by, since I am on my way to the selections." Ella sat at the table, while Anna hurried over to the oven, and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread. This had always happened, since Anna never wanted to see Ella starving again. The grass type nibbled at her bread, while Anna sat across from her.

"You are getting so old, babe." Anna smiled at her, and Snivy chuckled. "I remember finding you on the ground sleeping, as skinny as a twig." She smiled, and Ella stared at her. "Now look at you." Ella grinned at her, and finished her slice of bread.

"Sorry Ma, I have to go." Ella frowned, and Anna smiled at her.

"Go on, babe. You get into that school, and do us proud!" she hugged the girl, and Ella hugged back.

"Thanks, Ma." Ella added, and she headed out the door, placing her bag back around her neck. The selection was to be held at Avery Center, located in the larger town that Armorial was an outskirt to. Ella made her way there, the dirt road trailing around the forest that separated the two towns. As she finally made her way to the high hill, she saw the buildings that towered several stories higher above Armorial.

Ella made her way down, the dirt path now becoming cobblestone. She entered the town, and made her way down several side streets before finally reaching a large stone building, 'Avery Center' in bold letters above the coliseum-like entry. She opened the doors, and made her way into a large lobby, which held many white clothed sign-up tables.

Pokémon of all types stood around. They were signing up, talking to others, or standing in corners trying to make themselves look intimidating. Ella walked up to one of the sign up tables, and grabbed an application. She walked over to a wall, leaned against it, and started filling out the application.

It included her full name, the attacks she knew, her specie, type, and other basic info. For family life, the snake placed the Dunphys as her family. After finishing her application, she handed it back to one of the Pokémon at the tables. One of the smiling Pokémon handed her a pamphlet that held info on the school, and Ella made her way back to the wall.

She skimmed the cream colored brochure, which featured a variety of rules including the school's, and that you are barred from entrance to the school if you fail the interview. The brochure also included the classes that could be taken, and a small bio and picture of each professor at the academy.

After fifteen minutes, a Magmar sporting a red bandana around his neck, entered. "Hello everyone, and welcome to selection." The Magmar bowed. "My name is Sir Flamel, and I am your proctor this year." He smiled, and a small amount of applause let off. "Now, we will be calling you in one by one to demonstrate your powers, and you should know by the end of the day." The Pokémon who were sitting at the tables all got up, and took the applications down a hall to the left of the lobby. Within five minutes, an Abra came back out.

He called out a name, and the potential student stood, and followed Abra to a room on the left wing. Ella watched the students with interest, one after another following Abra into a back room, and coming out with either a pleased look or one of disappointment. Some specie she had not recognized, but she managed to get some of the teens' types correct. She recognized a boy Tepig, who she knew as Everett. Everett lived in Armorial with his parents, and brother. Ella had noticed him around town, usually with his friends.

Ella was busy pondering where each of the Pokémon were from when Abra called her name. She stood, not puffing out her chest like the majority, and glided to Abra, who shook her hand. Abra led her down a carpeted hallway and into a door on the left of the wing. They entered a small room that held a chalkboard, a wooden dummy held up by a metal pole, and a table that sat three. At the table was Sir Flamel, and two executives she did not recognize from the pamphlets.

"Hello, you must be Ella." Sir Flamel smiled, and Ella walked over and shook his hand. "We are going to ask you to demonstrate your powers and pre-schooling knowledge." He smiled, and she nodded. "Please name the five great lands, before the Great Kanto War."

The Snivy cleared her throat. "Kanto, Johto, Houenn, Sinnoh, and Unova." Ella answered, and Sir Flamel nodded.

"Name three of the teachers that were listed on the pamphlet you were given." the executive to the right of Sir Flamel asked. Snivy smirked.

"Sir Sceptilo, Sir Swamps, and Lady Blaze." She answered, and the executive nodded. 'I bet not even half of us actually read that pamphlet.' Ella thought.

"Please state the three key steps to evolution." the left executive asked, and Ella paused for a moment. Ella didn't know all of them. Anna hadn't even probably known, or she would have told Ella.

"Experience," Ella spoke. "Valiance, and…" the snake paused for a moment. She sat in thought for a good while, before the answer finally struck her. Mr. Dunphy had talked about when he had evolved from a Snubull. "Obedience." she answered and the final executive nodded.

"Thank you, we are now going to ask you to demonstrate each attack listed on your application. One by one, Ella performed each attack, a nod from one of the executives telling her to move on to the next. Ella made here final stance after finishing a leaf storm, when she fell to her knees in pain. A shooting pain had issued in her chest, and she clutched it, her eyes going in and out of focus. The three at the table stood, and Abra rushed to her aid.

"Are you okay, Ella?" Abra asked, but when he went to touch her, he jumped back. The snake opened her eyes, and noticed blue sparks emitting from her body. The Snivy didn't know why. Ella felt a rush of static around her, and felt it leave her body. She looked up, and noticed that the dummy had been burnt to a crisp.

The three executives clapped at her, and Ella felt the chest pains leave her body. She looked up at their applause. "Wow, I have never seen a grass type use an electric attack!" Sir Flamel smiled, and he walked over to her side and helped her up. "Congratulations, you have been accepted to Shale Academy." Ella grinned widely, was given back her application that featured a new 'Accepted' stamp on it, and left the room.

"That worries me." Sir Flamel spoke to the other three in the room. "A Pokemon shouldn't be hurt when they use an electric attack, let alone should they be able to use one. Very interesting."

She walked back out into the lobby, and the candidates stared at her in awe. 'I guess I'm the one of the first.' Ella thought.

Ella walked out of the building, and squealed. "I made it!" she roared.


	2. Good News

**Chapter Two:** "Good News"

Ella rushed back through town, her application clutched tightly in her hand. When she made it back to Armorial, she banged on the door for Anna. "Ma!"

"Yes, dear?" Anna asked as she answered the door, a concerned look on her face. Ella rushed inside, and threw her application at the Miltank. Anna's eyes skimmed the big read stamp. "Babe, you did it!" she cheered, and the cow picked up Ella, and hugged her tightly. A large purple bull dog entered the kitchen.

"What's all the noise?" he asked, whipping his eyes from sleep. Anna let go of Ella, and rushed over to her husband, handing him the application. Mr. Dunphy paused, and scanned the paper. His jaw dropped. "Ella!" he roared, and he picked the girl up in a tight hug.

"We are so proud of you dear." Anna smiled, and told the snake to take a seat. She hurried over to the cooler, and brought out a plate with a large pink iced cake on it. She handed a plate to Ella, and the girl dug in. "I've been waiting for this day for I don't know how long. I just knew you'd get in!" The couple smiled at her, joy in their faces.

"So what kind of questions did you get asked?" Mr. Dunphy asked, resting his chin on his fist. Ella paused for a moment to swallow.

"They asked the previous five nations, which was easy. They asked the three steps to evolution, which luckily I remembered you telling me, Pa. Then they asked me to name three teachers on the pamphlet we were given about the school, which I luckily read." She smiled, and took another bite of her cake. "Though something strange happened."

"Huh?" Anna and Mr. Dunphy asked in unison, looking at the Pokémon in intrigue. The Snivy nodded.

"Well they asked me to demonstrate the attacks I knew, so I did without a hitch," she started. "But then I started getting chest pains." Anna looked worried. "I fell to my knees, and they rushed over to help me, but they got shocked. Then I looked up, the dummy was burnt to a crisp, and Sir Flamel was talking about how I had used an electric attack." the couple paused for a moment, Anna forming a thought in her lips.

"In all honesty, I have no idea." Anna confessed, and Ella frowned. The couple had raised her for ten years, so she just naturally assumed they would know things about her. "I mean, no it isn't unheard of. It doesn't happen if you haven't trained for years with it." Ella sat in thought. "I just don't know why it would happen to you." Anna said honestly, and then began cleaning up the kitchen, Mr. Dunphy watching his wife with a scowl on his face.

"Well I'm tired, so I think I'm going to head home." Ella spoke, and handed her plate to Anna. The man and woman hugged Ella goodbye, and the Snivy headed home.

"You know, she is going to find out at that school." Mr. Dunphy said, his eyes still watching his wife. Anna paused while washing Snivy's plate. She looked down.

"We can't tell her." she began. "She is just getting ready to start school, how much of a burden do you think that would put on her shoulders?" she spoke, the rhetorical question swimming in the man's thoughts. "How would you feel about being told at fourteen that people are going to try to kill you your entire life?" Anna asked, slamming the plate on the counter with such force, that it shattered. Anna walked over, and sat in the chair next to her husband. "I just want to keep her safe for a little bit longer, without the paranoia." Mr. Dunphy nodded.

Ella entered her house, which had a slight lonely air to it. She turned the lights on, dusk's effect on the house weakened. She placed her bag down in the living room, and sat down in front of the television. In truth, she was tired, but who could sleep after just getting accepted to Shale Academy. Ella turned on the TV, and began watching a show that featured a Pichu running from a gaggle of Houndoom.

Evening began to darken, and night was eventually full form in the sky. Armorial was usually quiet and peaceful, nothing but the howl of wind echoing through the night. When the show ended, Ella got up, and turned the device off. She peered outside to look at the stars, brightly shimmering down on her world. She then glanced down to town, which usually was pitch black, maybe a few porch lights on. To her surprise, the town was ablaze in lights, cheering distantly heard.

The Snivy left her home, following down the trail until she reached the source of the commotion. Many of the citizens were gathered around the town's wishing well. Ella approached, pushing her way through the crowd of Pokémon. When she made her way to the front, she noticed at the center was Everett and his Emboar father.

"Thank you all for coming!" Emboar roared loudly, and the crowd cheered. "I'm so proud of my son, Everett, for getting into Shale Academy!" the crowd roared. Ella stared at Everett. 'So he got in too.' She thought, and closed her eyes. Emboar noticed the Snivy. "We are also very happy to reveal some news!" he roared. "We have a second student here too! Ella!" he cheered. The crowd looked to her, and clapped loudly for her.

Pride filled her chest, and a deep red blush filled her face. She nodded to acknowledge the crowd, and she felt herself get hoisted up onto the well's stone rim. Emboar pushed his son up on the fountain, and Ella joined Everett. The crowd roared. Anna watched the Snivy, a smile on her worn face.

"The two leave in a few days, so you all better spend some time with them before they are too good for Armorial!" he chuckled, and the crowd laughed along with him. The two kids look down in utter embarrassment.

"Okay, I think that is enough excitement for one night. They must be tired from their interviews." Anna approached Emboar, and he gave a nod to signal that he approved. "One more cheer for Ella and Everett!" she shouted, and the crowd roared.

Anna rushed Ella back to her home, and wished her a goodnight before darting back down the dirt path. Ella locked the door, ushered herself over to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of water before bed. There was nothing else to do after she finished her glass, so she dragged herself up to her room, and fell asleep, the cheers of the crowd still in her ears.

"Ella get up!" a loud voice echoed, and Ella heard heavy pounding on the door. The Snivy jumped out of bed, and hurried down stairs to the door. When she opened it, she saw Anna and Everett standing there.

"What's up, Ma?" she asked, a questioning look on her face. Her eyes drifted to Everett, who was standing there, slightly shocked. Clearly he had never been around her mother.

"Since you are both going to Shale Academy, I thought we could all go shopping for your supplies together." Anna smiled, and handed her an envelope. "You put us as your family, which I about cried, so they sent it to us. I guess they didn't know you moved out." She sighed, and Ella nodded. "Go get ready, and we will meet you by the well." Anna and Everett walked back down the dirt back, while Ella made her way up to her bathroom

Within five minutes, Ella was meeting the pair at the well. "So what do we need?" Ella asked, the envelope still clutched in her hand. Anna took the envelope from her, and opened it.

"Here's your supply list." she smiled, and handed it back to the snake. Ella glanced at it, a long list featuring all of the supplies she would need for the year at Shale. She also noticed a second piece of paper, which had a message from the school.

'Hello, and thank you for applying to Shale Academy's new school year. This letter is for the accepted candidates that attended selection, or in very special cases, had been accepted before. You must acquire all of the supplies, as well as the belongings you are taking to school with you, and be at Avery Station by noon on August 28th. We look forward to seeing you!' the letter was signed with a fancy red inked pen, which looked highly impressive, reading 'Sir Flareon'.

"So, we are going to get what we can around here, and if we can't find it, we will head over to Avery Town." Anna smiled, and the two kids nodded in agreement. The three walked on, heading to a small shop on the edge of town. "So, how is your mother's bakery doing?" Anna asked Everett conversationally.

"Oh, fine." he smiled. "She is starting to experiment with all kinds of cakes now, which I have no complaint with. I always enjoy Mum's birthday cakes." he licked his lips at the thought. Anna smiled.

"She does make a mean chocolate cake, I might add. I lent her some products from our farm. She makes the most delightful things with dairy." Everett nodded in agreement. "Maybe we can stop by for lunch."

The three approached the small shop, which sold all kinds of school supplies for aspiring students. They entered the shop, a Mr. Mime greeting them from his cash register. They explored for a good twenty minutes, purchasing countless notebooks and pencils. They soon left the store, and made their way to Ponyta's shop. The shop was rather large. It including living essentials that they would need including mini-fridges, bookshelves, and other small furniture items. After purchasing more than they needed, Anna led them to Everett's mother's bakery.

"Hello Anna, Ella, Ev." Mrs. Emboar greeted the three merrily. The three took a seat next to the window, and Everett's mom came over with some menus. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, and the three ordered their meals. Mrs. Emboar trotted away to a back room, and began preparing them.

"We still have to go and get your uniforms. I have no idea where we can find you guys one." Anna thought for a moment as Mrs. Emboar came back with muffins and drinks. "Amber, would you happen to know where you got your other son's uniform at?" she asked as Amber set the plates down on the table. She thought for a moment.

"You probably have to go to Sharps in Avery Town to get them. That's where I got my lovely Evan's at." She answered, and Anna nodded a thank you.

"Who's Evan?" Ella asked Everett, and he swallowed a piece of muffin.

"That's my brother." Everett spoke before taking another bite. "He graduated from Shale this summer." He added. Ella nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

The Snivy shook her head. "Not that I know of." Ella replied. "You see, Ma and Pa are my adoptive parents." Ella smiled, and Anna patted her daughter on the back. Everett chuckled.

"That's kind of obvious." He smiled, and Anna smiled in amusement, glancing at her daughter. Ella looked at Anna, not understanding why.

"Babe, it is kind of unusual for a Miltank and a Granbull to have a baby Snivy." Anna smirked, and Ella look perplexed. "If Mr. Dunphy and I were to have a child that was our blood, it would be a Snubull or a Miltank child." Anna answered. Ella nodded, saying she understood. "It's okay, babe. Adoptive Pokémon aren't really aware of the difference in specie. I guess you just love us as your real parents." Anna gave Ella a kiss on the cheek.

The three finished their lunch, and walked down the dirt path to Avery Town. The weather was clear, and warm. Pokémon walked by them in joy, some even waving or saying a quick 'Hello'. The weather always did this to people, and it wasn't really anything you should complain about. The towering building came into view, and the three descended down the cobblestone path.

"Sharps is over here." Anna told them, and she led the two teens into a box store, that featured many Pokémon fashions on manikins in the front windows. They entered, and looked around for a bit before finding the school uniforms. "A first year bandana is forty bronze?" Anna approached a clerk, and they nodded. Anna swallowed. "Guys, we are going to have to go somewhere else. I'm afraid we can't afford that." she apologized, and the two nodded. Avery Town was expensive. 'Back in Armorial, bread isn't even one bronze.' Ella thought.

As Ella began to walk out of the store, she noticed a Pansear smirking at the lot. Everett and Ella glared at him, as he was sporting a midnight blue first year's bandana around his neck. Anna sensed the stop, and ushered the two along.

"Don't start a fight now." Anna scolded them as they reached the pavement. "You are Shale students now, you act properly. You are also representing Armorial." Everett and Ella looked down in shame. "Okay, don't you sweat it now, there is an outlet store down the street." Anna smiled, and they nodded in agreement. They edged down the road to a slightly shabby looking shop, where an Oshawott was standing outside.

"Hi, welcome to Verona's!" she smiled. "We are having a sale on all uniforms today, half off!" she grinned, and Anna smiled to her. The girl looked about Ella and Everett's age, maybe slightly younger. The three entered, and went over to a display that featured Shale's bandana colors. The bandanas were either midnight blue, vibrant green, smoky purple, or a pure white. The uniforms featured 'Shale' in pretty cursive lettering, and a saying in the same print, different for each year. Anna handed two midnight blue ones to the kids to try on.

"This is something we can afford." Anna smiled, and the teens tried on their bandanas. Across them in white lettering was the saying 'A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step'. They purchased their uniforms, tied them around their necks, and exited the store. Oshawott watched them in awe.

"Hey, can I ask you two a question?" she approached the teens, and they nodded in unison. "So you guys got into Shale too?" she asked, and they nodded once again. "Good, I'll see you there." She grinned, and walked back to her spot in front of the door.

"What did that young lady want?" Anna asked as the two teens rejoined her.

"She wanted to know if we were new Shale students." Ella replied. "Apparently she is one too." She added. Anna nodded.

"Her and that Pansear make it look like you two already have competition up at that school." She grinned, and they both nodded.

"They can bring it on, since I'm going to graduate at the top of my class." Everett declared, and the two females smiled at him.

"That's too bad, since I am going to graduate at the top of our class." the Snivy retorted with a smirk. Anna chuckled at the two of them.

"You kids aren't even at the school yet, and you are already fighting against each other." Anna smiled, and the two laughed at their immaturity. The trio made their way back to Armorial, stopping at the wishing well. "Okay, I want you all to start packing your things. You only have till Friday before you leave." she smiled, and the two nodded in agreement. "Night you two, get some sleep." Anna waved, and the three departed.


	3. Shale Academy

**Chapter Three:** Shale Academy

Ella awoke Friday morning, and sat up in her bed. Today was the day she left her home, and would go to Shale. The week had flown by since the day of selection, and Ella had spent the entire week with her parents and Everett. Before selection, Ella and Everett had barely spoken a word to each other, and now they have talked for hours each night since their trip to Avery Town.

Ella hopped over one of her suit cases to the dresser, and put on her uniform. She trudged down the steps still slightly tired, dawn's light seeping through the windows. She ate her breakfast quickly, and went back upstairs to finish packing. Yes, Anna had warned her not to wait, but her laziness had overcome her.

She finished within the hour, and lugged her bags down stairs. She heard a knock at her door, and answered it. Mr. Dunphy, Anna, and Everett stood there at the door, and Ella welcomed them in. "Finished packing, babe?" Anna asked, and Ella nodded. "Okay, so we are going to go over the game plan for today." The four sat down in Ella's living room. "Now, I am going to accompany you guys to the station. Everett's parents and Mr. Dunphy have work, so they won't be able to see you two off."

"I'm sorry, I really want to though." Mr. Dunphy apologized to Ella, who frowned slightly, but hugged him.

"It's okay Pa, as long as you send me something nice to make up for it." Ella smiled, and Mr. Dunphy chuckled. Anna smiled at them. "So, when do we leave?"

"We have to leave now, or we won't make it." Anna frowned, and Ella nodded. They stood, and Mr. Dunphy grabbed Ella's luggage. They walked down the dirt trail, and down to the Dunphy farm. "We have to say our goodbyes here."

"I'll miss you, kid." Mr. Dunphy brought the Snivy in for a hug, and she squeezed him tight. "I know I was a little reluctant at first when Anna brought you home, but I'm glad she did." He admitted. The bull dog kissed her forehead. "I mean who gets to say that their daughter goes to Shale Academy?" he chuckled, and brought his daughter back in for one more hug. "Now you take care of my kid." Mr. Dunphy smiled at Everett, who nodded. "Now go on, and do Armorial proud."

The three picked up their bags, waved goodbye, and walked the dirt path to Avery Town. It felt weird, knowing that she wouldn't be coming back that night, or tomorrow night at that. Ella was leaving the town she had grown to love for a year, only coming back every once in a while. Her permanent residence was now Shale.

There feet touched cobblestone, and Ella knew she didn't have much time left. Her future was upon her. They made their way down the long main street, until a large brick building came into site. 'Avery Station' was mounted on the building in gold lettering. A large clock tower stood high from the building, chiming every new hour. Anna led them inside, where they handed their applications from Shale to the clerk, and were given golden colored tickets.

Anna led them to Platform 12, where a large navy blue passenger train was sitting. "Looks like this is goodbye." Anna frowned, and Ella hugged her. "Now, you two do our families proud, and make sure you don't get into trouble." the woman sounded close to tears.

"No need to worry, Ma!" Ella smiled. "We will put Armorial on the map with our skill!" she cheered, and Everett smiled in agreement. Anna whipped a tear from her eye. "I love you. Thanks for everything you have done these ten years." Ella whispered in her mother's ear as they went in for a hug. Everett pushed their trunks onto the train, and a kind looking Sunflora took them. Anna and Ella gave each other a kiss before Ella hopped on the train. "Bye Ma!" Ella shouted, waving to her.

The two teens felt the train's engine begin to move, and Ella closed the door, Anna's crying face burned into her mind. They found a compartment near the middle of the train, and took their seats. Ella frowned. "I hope they are okay without me."

"You don't have to worry." Everett smiled. "They just want us to have the best futures we possibly can, so they know we have to do this." Ella nodded. She looked out the window, the terrain becoming a blur as the train gained momentum. The outside lost Ella's attention when they heard a knock on their compartment door. A sweet looking Deerling was standing there, as well as the Oshawott greeting girl.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" the otter Pokémon asked. "There aren't any open compartments left." Ella and Everett motioned for them to come in. The two sat in the seat across from them. "I met you two on Monday, didn't I?" the Oshawott asked, and the two nodded. "My name is Rose." She smiled.

"I'm Charity." the deer Pokémon spoke, her voice quiet and sweet.

"I'm Everett, and this is Ella." Everett motioned to the snake Pokémon, and the others nodded a hello. "So what were your interviews like?" he asked. The four went through their questions they were asked, and any problems they may have had. "Yeah, they asked me the teacher question, too." Everett began. "I didn't read the pamphlet, but lucky I listened to my brother Evan talk about school." The three girls nodded. "Who did you guys battle in the second round?"

"I fought with a Sunkern, who didn't get in. It was too bad, she was really nice." Charity replied, a frown on her face. Ella paused for a moment. 'What second round?' she thought.

"Yeah, I got away with not fighting." Rose smiled. "It seems my anti-combat political view had an effect on the judges."

"Wait, what second round?" Ella asked, a perplexed look on her face. They all looked at her.

"Yeah, to get in you had to go through a battle round, and then they decided the students from there." Rose explained, and the other two looked to Ella, nodding to what the Oshawott was saying.

"I didn't go through that at all." Ella said simply. "I did my application, and my attacks. Then they stamped my paper, welcoming me to Shale." Ella shrugged.

"Then you must have gotten a perfect on everything they were judging for." Rose said simply. "I mean my brother didn't even get a perfect score, and he is the top of his class right now." Ella shrugged and looked back out at the window. 'It's weird that I didn't have to do the battle rounds' Ella thought. The snake watched the green fly by, the train rattled as they passed over the rails.

Within the hour, the lunch carrier came by. The four placed their orders, and within the hour they were eating scrumptious sandwiches. The four chatted about what they were looking forward to at Shale, and where they were from. Ella had already forgotten that she had just left her parents, and her home town.

Morning formed into afternoon, and the four felt the train slow down. When it came to a stop, a woman's monotone voice came over the intercom. "Hello, and welcome to Mt. Shale. Please exit your compartments, and make your way to the exits. Have a pleasant time. Thank you for traveling with Revel Corp." the woman's voice went up in a click, and the four stood. They exited the compartment, and made their way down the train till they reached the door they entered.

The students made their way out of the exits, and onto a cement platform. "Second through fourth years please make your way to your dormitories, and unpack your things!" a male's voice echoed through the crowd. "First years need to stay on the platform." The other three years eventually made their way down the long cement platform, and vanished inside a building. Finally eighteen remained.

"Hello, and welcome to your first year at Shale Academy." A Dewott approached them, and Ella felt Rose tense up next to her. "My name is Dax, and I'm class head in third year." he smiled. "Now, I will escort you up to the school, and there you will be placed into your dorms for the first night." The Dewott motioned for them to follow him, and they were led down the cement platform. The platform then cut off with a curved entrance do a red wooded building. They entered, the cement still on the ground, the room pitch black except for a light at the end of the long, rocky tunnel.

They exited the passage, the light hurting their eyes. The fourteen-year-olds looked around in amazement. They were walking on a wooden bridge, moss decorating the hand rails. An ocean ran under them, deep blue, small islands and caves spouting from it. Islands floated in the air, hut places on each one, trees surrounding them. Small wooden bridges tied the islands to the mainland, a high mountain with a white stoned building built into it, its shape rectangular.

"Now all students are banned from leaving school grounds." Dax started, and the group stopped at the foot of the bridge. "The waters below are dangerous and lethal, so you must not fall from the bridges." Dax smiled. "The floating houses are restricted as well."

"What are they used for?" one of the Pokémon in the crowd asked in curiosity. Dax chuckled.

"None of your business." He replied, and he led the students into the school's main yard. It held paved walkways, trees, bushes, and fountains. The school was large, the roof low on the building, windows piercing every wall. "Now, I'm going to take you to your dorms. The girl's hall is wing three, and the boy's is wing four." He smiled, and led them into the building. The building had a large foyer, wooden floors, plants and clocks draping the walls. On the wall opposite the front door were large oak doors, reaching several feet high. Ella watched them in interest. Dax led them up some stairs, and into a hall that split into two directions.

"Okay, now boys' rooms are on the left, girls on the right." He smiled. "Name tags have been placed on the doors, so there shouldn't be any confusion." The girls and boys separated, and walked down their respective hallways.

"Hey, we are roomies!" Rose shouted at Ella from the end of the hall. Ella smiled at the girl, and made her way down the corridor. The wooden door had two name tags taped on in the shape of ice cream cones. One read 'Ella of Armorial' and the other 'LynnRose of Avery'.

"LynnRose?" Ella asked as the two pushed the door open. Rose gave her a 'Don't ask' face, and Ella decided to drop it. The room was small, held two beds, two dressers, two desks, and a large curtained window. Ella noticed that their luggage had been placed on their beds, so Ella decided she would go ahead and start unpacking. When Ella approached the dresser and tried to open it, the handles wouldn't budge. "Well these dressers are pieces of crap."

"Hey, let's go see who else is here." Rose smiled, and Ella agreed. The Snivy followed Oshawott down the corridor until they found Charity's name tag. They knocked on the door, and an Emolga answered the it. "Hey, can we talk to Charity?" Rose asked.

"Sure!" the squirrel like Pokémon smiled, and she opened the door so that they could come in. "I'm Winona." The Emolga smiled, and she shook their hands.

"I'm Ella, and this is Rose." The Snivy smiled, and made a gesturing motion to the Oshawott. Ella looked over to Charity, who was struggling to get her dresser open. "We can't open ours either." Ella said with a shrug, and Charity gave up the attempt. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Dinner won't be for another hour." Rose sighed. "I guess we are supposed to get to know each other. Maybe get the lay of the land." The other three girls nodded in agreement, and they left the room, making their way further down the corridor.

They stopped by the next door, and met with a Vanillite named Gwen and a Panpour named Moana. Ella frowned slightly at Moana. 'She looks an awful like that Pansear we saw at Avery Town.' She thought. When the two girls joined them, they made their way to the beginning of the hallway to a door that held one name tag. "They had an uneven number this year. Weird." Ella heard Rose murmur, and Ella knocked on the door. A gorgeous fox Pokémon answered the door.

"Hi, we thought we would come and see if you wanted to hang out with us before dinner." Snivy smiled, and the Zorua gave a sweet smile back.

"Sounds okay." She agreed and closed the door to her room behind her. "My name is Bella." She added, and the other six girls sweetly exchanged greetings. They made their way over to the boy's corridor, in which Ella noticed Everett slumped against the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong Ev?" Ella asked, helping him up. The Tepig gave a groan, and pointed down the hallway to a group of boys talking.

"That Pansear is my roommate; you know the one at Sharp's." Ev said simply, and Ella sighed. "No offense, but that guy is too much to handle. A little snotty too."

"Thanks for talking about my brother in that way." Moana smirked, and Everett stood up straight, an embarrassed look on his face. "Don't worry, you are fine." Moana waved him down, and Everett loosened up a bit. "My brother Tyson is a handful. You should like George though." The blue monkey added, and Everett smiled at the thought that he was off the hook.

"Wait, George?" Ella asked the Panpour, and she nodded. She pointed down the corridor to a green colored monkey, who looked like he had broccoli glued to his head.

"I am a triplet." Moana said simply. "Those are my brothers." Ella nodded that she understood, and smiled. 'It must be cool to be a triplet, all the mind reading.' The snake thought. "I'm the middle child, George is the oldest, and of course Tyson is the youngest. The girls entered the corridor, and made their way to the crowd of boys. "Who's your roommate George?"

"Harlow." George smiled, and he motioned to a Timburr who was carrying a large wooden plank. The Pokémon greeted each other, getting a feel of who was in their year. The boys included Everett, Tyson, George, Harlow, an Axew by the name of Irving, a Blitzle named Blaine, a Drilbur named Walter, a Lampent by the name of Ignatius, which Ella thought his name was very cool, a Lillipup and Pidove by the names of Caleb and Corbin, and a Scraggy by the name of Albus.

They all talked merrily in the hall for close to a half hour before Dax came back up. "I see you have all gotten acquainted." he smiled, and the students all nodded. "Okay, I need to escort you down stairs now."

"Why?" Corbin asked, the group watching Dax in interest. Dax turned around.

"The feast." The otter replied.


End file.
